darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, also Annie, Ani, The Chosen One who Cries or Cry Me A River was a legendary, very tall whiny hippie Jedi. He is the biggest crybaby the Jetti, or "Jedi", have ever seen in 25,000 years. His emotions and tears run like a mighty river down his pudgy, scarred face. He was so whinny that he didn't have a father! His seven foot mother monster, Shmi Skywalker, had relations with the Force or that one ugly Muun, Darth Plague the Hippie, who can use the Force to influence the Midi-chlorians sperm cells...too create life. George Lucas God first created Anakin Skywalker way, way back when at the dawn of time. At the time of the Prequels, Anakin was a young emotional little brat living with his momma in the sandy planet of Tatooine. He was found by Liam, er.. Qui-Gon Jinn and brought back to the Jetti Temple to become a Jetti. Yoda was not impressed with young emtional Skywalker. Even the bald man sitting next to Yoda wasn't impressed by the little brat. Though as time went on, and on, Obi-Wan Kenobi trained Anakin to become a tall, whiny emotional horny teenager who cared nothing but his future sexy wife Padmé Amidala, aka Panda Bear. The two had relations in Panda Bear's homeworld of Nabooboo when his sexy girlfriend was receiving death threats by the awesome, badass MANDALORIAN!! Bounty Hunter Jangy Fett. Much, much later the two got married and were fighting in the that one retarded war. Anakin received a padawan by Yoda himself. No Soup-a With-a Buffet, or "Ahsoka Tano", who was also a whinny emotional bitch (thanks God for this great pairing!), fought alongside with Anakin and the two of them cried until she died in that kiddy show about the war. Anakin had problems. A lot of problems. As you can see, he had a emotional life. First his monster died...I mentioned that right? Then his sweet, loving, sexy wife Panda Bear is going to die from childbirth! Anakin must save his wife so the two of them can have much relations, or else Anakin's tears will flow like a mighty river. That one confused old man told Annie about Darth Plague and he could learn the one power that created him, the whinny emotional horny Anakin Skywalker. When all this was happening, Obi-Wan should have slapped him but that would only make matters worse, much worse. If he laid one finger on his pudgy face, well.. WAAAAAAaaaa!!... Erm.. Well... He once killed Count Dookie for a Milky Way bar. Anakin is obviously a Dark Jedi (EMO). He is so EMO that he is cutting his veins in his face, hence his scar. Fortunately that's all false and soon he fought his master in the fiery world of Mufasa because the old man threaten to destroy his planet. Anakin lost...He cried, and cried, and cried when Obi-Wan sliced off his legs and one arm. He cried so much that one old confused man had to go comfort him while Obi-Wan left to steel his sexy wife, who later died. Damn. But, come on.. How could a whinny, emotional tall horny teenager turn into the most badass Sith Man Lord ever, Darth Vader? The world may never know... The Phantom Tears Birth of the Tall, whiny emotional horny teenager The true story of little Annie...Anakin Skywalker never made it into the holonet. After his mom, Shmi had a "crazy wild" night with some "dude", she later called "the Force or somethin'", she suddenly felt something in her belly and it wasn't gases. It was established that that crazy f'ing Muun or that one confused old man who can't control his penis had relations with Shmi.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Tears After going to the doctor he said she was to get a baby. You see, George Lucas God wanted to confuse the fuck out of his audiences in theaters, so he said the Force can knock up the one little old lady next door. He never bought the "Force" thing, and considered her a freak. Watto, a desperate horny guy, single and with loads of cash, couldn't marry anyone (or anything) so he bought a woman... with a kid, Anakin Skywalker. Not bad of a deal, or so he thought.Because George Lucas said so. It was evident the kid was special! In the worse possible way! So when some hippie Jedi came, some guy called Why Gone Gin? (a booze abuser), who happens to be Liam Neeson...Dammit it...Qui-Gon Jinn, said the kid, blah blah blah, he played tough, but, "hey, take the boy!". He said the boy was the Chosen One, and his mother didn't give a shit. A party in the whole of Tatooine began when they got rid the emotional little bratty Annie. Three days of a major party, even the Hutts joined in, seemed to be overwhelming for the little brat. A True celebration indeed. They call it Bootha Eve, that in some ancient language means "Kid Gone!"Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Tears Little Annie was brought to the Jetti Temple on Coruscant. No one cared for him, seeing that little fat boy with a snickers bar in one hand and a tear falling down his pudgy face was more than enough. Yogurt told Gin, er.. Jinn that this boy isn't the chosen one but a whinny bitch with fear. The bad mother fucker bald man next to Yoda said not only does little Annie give him a hard one, he sense that the tears will flow like a mighty river. Though Gin told the council to fuck themselves but his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi said the boy is dangerous and his tears will get in the way of EVERYTHING he does. Little Annie told Gin that he doesn't want to be a problem.<- lol After Darth Mauler sucked the life out of Gin, the old hippie told Kenobi to train the boy. Well? Did He? He did..Unfortunately.. Attack of the Tears The Clone Clone Wars So the kid flew some ships and killed some Tusken Raiders while pretending to be a Jedi with his... new friend. Anakin soon discovered he was bad with women, and somehow found love care and moral support with his "Master" Obi-Wan Kenobi, who he kindly mentioned as "Oh Big One" Kenobi. In order to hide his "rose side", Anakin pretended to be macho and wanted to marry Panda Bear (please read Padmé here). The council sent Kenobi to find the badass MANDALORIAN!!! in the holy-mother-fucking-wet planet of Kamino. The council made sure that Annie went to Nabooboo to protect his sexy girlfriend.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Tears Or so he thought... Turns out that Panda Bear didn't care for the emotional brat at first, but soon realized that there is more than just tears for Annie. They engaged in a lot of relations in Nabooboo, but Annie was jealous that he didn't bang-bang Aayla Secura...Oh what a shame. But if he had did it with her, not only will the fanboys would want to be an emotional, horny bratty teenager, they will fall in love with the man who swept the sexy hot Twi'lek off her feet. I bet you want to sweep Aayla Secura off her feet too? Eh? Well too bad, she's married. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Erm.. Anyway.Every Fanboy, Fangirl, Karen Traviss, Mandalorian, the little old lady down the street's dream. After "The Big One" was captured by Jangy Fett and Count Dookie, the crybaby and Panda Bear tried but HORRIBLY failed to rescue Kenobi. They were captured and taken to the Geo-no-no Arena, where the losers go. If it wasn't for the whinny, bitchy way of Annie, the group would have been killed. Count Dookie couldn't take it! He took out his ultimate weapon and cut off Annie's arm!!!. That was a bad mistake. For Annie, the tears rolled down his face and in the matter of minutes.. The planet of Geo-no-no was engulfed in a flood. The Bald Man, aka Mace PWN Windy..Erm..Windu, told that mother fucking whinny bitch to shut up. And did he? He did...Thank god. It was then when Annie and Panda Bear, along with Panda Bear's toydroid Goldenrod, aka See-Three-Pee-O.o, and that one pudgy droid R2-D2, went back to Nabooboo. Crybaby Annie and Panda Bear got married and so did the droids...Wait? What? In depth, However, the lonely fields of the Clone Clone Wars (Some party in Outer Rim, some say all night long Rave Parties), Anakin found love with "Oh big One", an heterosexual Jedi who happen to have a drinking problem later, but didn't enjoy "pink stuff". But Annie never quit trying to "recruit" Kenobi to the "rose side". There's also the horny No Soup-a With-a Buffet, or known as "Ahsoka Tano", who he keeps on running into Anakin before he could engage with these other two individuals. It's a shame she got a lightsaber shoved up her ass before she could do her master. The two became great whinny bitches and together they will destroy your planet!!...erm...Sith Mega-Super-Overlords, with their tears. Pssh. Though, of course that won't happen because Ashoka, yes Ashoka, soon died in that one kiddy show about the war which made Annie more of a fucking crybaby. Though he had a hot wife to go back to for comfort, wink wink.Star Wars: The Crybaby Wars aka The Clone Clone Wars special for Kiddies created by the Ultimate George Lucas!! Holy shit this is one long ref.. So "Oh Big One" tried his luck with Bail Organa, and Yoda, with bad results. He ended up with a kid on his hands... He decided exile in Tatooine was better... The Booze problem started then... Please read his entry to know what we mean. This is classified Darthipedia information, please forget all this. You never read this. Yes! We're waving our hands!I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET IF JOO COPY THIS!!!! Revenge of the Tears Falling to THE DARK SIDE Darth Sorrow and the emotional little horny Annie ... Brothers? Annie was deeply in love with his sweet, hot, sexy Panda Bear wife. The crybaby knocked her up during the war and she was pregnant with Annie's seed, but she was going to die. So some old guy said he will teach him how to save her by playing god if he joins the evil side, so he did. A couple days later after joining the Dark Side he lost his arm, the lower half of his body, got stuck in a big, black suit and Padmé died."'' - Holonet Smart Cover Up. Will explain thoroughly down there... Keep reading.. In 19 BBY, Little Annie was a major pain the ass. Not only did he fail to keep a padawan, he failed himself. Turns out that the council even hated Annie even more. Also his sexy wife was dying from childbirth. His master, Yogurt, and that bald man said that if Annie doesn't straighten out, they will destroy his planet. But their was no hope for that emotional horny teenager...No hope. Even his appointment to the Jetti Council proved to be useless. That crazy confused old man said that Annie can be the eyes, nose, ears, penis, ass...of the Republic, if he can stop crying dammit!! Did that work? No... Eventually that crazy old man told Annie of the story of Darth Plauge the Hippie. Even young emotional little brats can learn this one power that can save your sexy wife from dying. He though, and though, and though until his little brain, assuming the emotional prick had a brain, can't think any longer. The badass Mace PWN Windy...Windu told the crybaby to remain in the council so he can deal with that old man, who was a Sith! Turns out that "old man" did a cool flip through the air and stabbed three Jetti Masters with his ultimate weapon. The bald and old man soon engaged in a duel with their ultimate weapons. Who was bigger? Erm...I mean, who won? Well come on. That bald man kicked the old man to the ground. "AND YOU STAY DOWN YOU CRAZY OLD MAN". When this all happened, the crybaby ignored the bald man. Completely ignored him. His emotions told himself to go help save sexy Panda Bear, go save that old man, go learn that one power, turn to the dark side, get me a milky way bar, go, go, GO NOW ANNIE!! And so he did. Little emotional horny, bratty Annie sliced off the bald man's ultimate weapon...And then...POWAH!!! UNLIMITED POWAH!!! The crazy old man blast Force lightning powers on the bald man. He died momentarily. Annie's ultimate weapon dropped and well, Annie cried. Yup. That old man stood up and now pronounced Annie to be...Darth Vader. But this was just the cover story for his long history surrounding "the Dark Side" or among friends, the "Rose Side".. Well, he dueled Obi-Wan Kenobi in the fiery world of Mufasa, because he was unwilling to be gay some time before he was roasted by lava. During this duel, Anakin finally found his courage and he stopped whining. Unfortunately his whines made him worthy foe (his enemies were rolling on the floor laughing, when he started to speak) and so he had lost his limbs. As for Anakin, the whiner, the rumors that he turned into Darth Vader, the Super-Hyper-Ultra-Mega-Sith-Lord are all complete lies. Kenobi left and stole his sexy wife while the newborn Vader cried. DID I SAY VADER??...I mean Annie. Skywalker's hidden love was revealed when he tried a new cosmetic change with lava. "Oh Big One" said he loved him, and all, but you know, the guy was all charred... It was a platonic thing, blah, blah, blah. His sexy wife died in Kenobi's arms.. and she had two sons... I mean... One Son and One Daughter, that looks more like a man. Eventually the long lost friend of whinny Annie, Darth Darth Binks, went to some remote planet, turned his name to "Anakina" and is now a stripper in some lowlife joint with an amazing show called "Doing the Limbo with Limbs". We don't know what happened next, but there's a good guess he ended up in some studio pretending to be an actor in some "space-opera" movie... The story about Vader being Anakin are just lies to irritate the Dark Lord... He does wear leather, what was he to expect? Behind the scenes *George said so.Location of George Lucas Saying So *Darth Vader refused to comment on Lucas choice for his past. *Rick McCallum liked Lucas saying so, and he supported it. *Fans hate "little annie", "Annie" or Anakin, or Chosen One... FACT! Notes and references Category:Hippies Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:People who have lost limbs Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Whiny emos Category:Whiny bitches Category:Things that make George Lucas cry